1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a novel workspace arrangement (and method therefor), and more particularly to a workspace arrangement in which the sound therein is regulated.
2. Description of the Related Art
A major complaint voiced by office workers about the work environment is that the level of sound or noise is too high. This is particularly the case for the modular office or cubicle, in which typically a high density of employees is found.
Typically, such cubicles allow sound to pass from one cubicle to another cubicle. Conversations must be raised to compensate for the background noise. This then adds to the overall noise level, thereby making it difficult for a worker to concentrate, conduct business on the telephone, etc.
Steps to alleviate the problem have included placing sound insulation in walls and partitions or lining them with sound stopping materials such as steel, or creating a white noise background to mask conversations.
In view of the foregoing drawbacks, disadvantages, and problems of the conventional arrangements, it is an object of the present invention to provide a structure and method for minimizing sound in a workspace environment.
Another object is to minimize sound in a workspace environment by creating offices and cubicles in the shape of an ellipse.
In a first aspect, a system includes a workspace enclosure having a plurality of barriers, the barriers including reflective surfaces, the reflective surfaces creating a plurality of preferred locations in the enclosure.
In a second aspect, a method of designing a workspace enclosure includes creating a workspace enclosure having a plurality of barriers, the barriers including reflective surfaces, the reflective surfaces creating a plurality of preferred locations in the enclosure.
Thus, the invention provides a novel arrangement taking advantage of an elliptical configuration. The ellipse is known to have two foci such that any sound which passes through one focus then passes through the second focus after reflection. Certain public buildings, either through design or accident, have sound focusing properties including the dome of St. Paul""s Cathedral in London designed by Wren, the National Statuary Hall of the U.S. Capitol, etc. In an elliptical arrangement, the foci have preferred positions with respect to sound pressure.
In one embodiment of the invention, the workspace enclosure (home or at a place of business) is designed so that an occupant is seated with his head at one focus of the enclosure and a guest is seated with his head at the other focus of the enclosure. Conversational sound will be preferentially directed from one focus to the other enhancing the sound level of the conversation over that of the background sound level, thereby allowing the two occupants to converse in low amplitude voices.
In another embodiment of the invention, a single occupant of the enclosure is seated so that his head is at one focus of the enclosure and a sound absorbing system (passive or electronic) is placed at the other focus so as to lower the sound pressure experienced by the occupant.
Additionally, the work surface of the occupant may be placed at one focus and an illumination source may be placed at the focus so that the light of the illumination source is preferentially directed to the work surface. Also, such offices may be grouped in geometric or other groupings.